Hammered And Auctioned: ONE
by B.J. Sanders
Summary: Nonyaoi. ShikaTema. Temari and her brothers are on another 'mission', and Shikamaru rescues her from the cold.


**DISCLAIMER: **_ I do NOT own Naruto._

oOo

**THANKS: ** to all of my readers and reviewers.

oOo

**_ I'm sorry if anything is wrong; wouldn't let me do the edit/preview in simple mode, so I had to do it in html mode, which I know VERY little about. So, I'm sorry if anything is weird or amiss. _**

oOo

**DEDICATION: ** to Azamiko, who requested the Shikamaru/Temari pairing. I hope you like it!

oOo

**_HAMMERED AND AUCTIONED – ONE_**

oOo

Temari looked at them, admiring her work. It had been Baki-sensei's idea that they do this, another test to blend in. She honestly wasn't going to say anything about the fact that two boys would be dressing up with her, and it wasn't exactly appropriate dressings for them. After all, the outfits _were_ rather revealing. She stayed silent though; let the boys suffer, too.

She knew it was bad for her to think that, but there was no way she was going up on stage with a bunch of girls she didn't know without those two coming along for the ride. Besides, it would be entertainingly interesting to see what they would do.

It certainly was a good thing that Baki-sensei knew a jutsu to make Kankurou and Gaara girls, because all of them would be wearing something akin to dresses. Not to mention they would also be dancing. It wasn't something any of them liked, but it was a test and a mission, so they couldn't exactly refuse lest they wanted to fail.

Temari tightened the strings of her dress, pulling and tying. She did the same for her brothers, as they were having much difficulty doing it for themselves. They were guys after all.

"You guys remember the dance, right?" she asked, finishing her task and handing them their shoes. They looked at her skeptically, eyeing the heels.

"You expect us to wear these, much less _dance _in them?" Kankurou questioned critically. He didn't really like being a girl. Sure there were ups, such as looking at himself naked, but he didn't want to do this. There was no telling what Temari would do to him though if he made her fail, so he went along with it. He couldn't even guess why Gaara went along with it, much less want to know.

"Quite whining and put them on," Temari told him as she pulled on her own shoes. She had to admit, however, that they were on the tall side. The heel itself had to be at least four inches, not counting the two that were added. She buckled and laced them before helping her brothers, mumbling, "You two are completely helpless, you know?"

Two grunts were her reply.

Moments later, one of the girls came in signaling that they were going on stage; Temari sighed. How was she going to deal with this? Her brothers could barely breath, much less walk, and she was feeling about the same. This certainly wasn't one of her better missions.

There were many people in the audience, enough to make Temari fidget. There were only twelve girls dancing, including the siblings. It was particularly unnerving, to have so many eyes on you at once.

Not long after they had finished their little dance, the man that was hosting it came up onto the stage with them, hugging a few of the girls. He was dressed in a well-pressed suit, his hair slicked back, his mustache curling at the ends; he spoke into the microphone, addressing the audience.

"Welcome all!" he began. "It's so nice to see all of you here tonight, to watch all of these lovely ladies dance. And now, since we all know why you're _really_ here, we begin the auction!"

Temari looked at Gaara and Kankurou. It seemed neither of them knew about it either. Some of the girls around them were smiling. _Great! _ This was just great. A question arose in her mind. What were they being sold as?

She looked down at herself, then around to the other scantily clad girls. Temari cursed under her breath, looking out at the audience as if to prove herself correct. They were mostly men, some young, some old, but she didn't really want to think about that. She sighted Baki-sensei and cursed him silently; he knew all about this!

Two of the girls had already been sold, and Temari was next. She gulped as the man pulled her to the front of the stage, twirling her around for all to see. As he let her hand go and began the auction, she sneezed. The man stopped, and smiled. He could – and would – use this to his ability.

"It seems our little lady is catching a cold. Now, which one of you fellows would like to warm her up tonight?"

There were several bids, but Temari didn't hear them; she didn't _want_ to hear them. She told herself it was all a nightmare, and that when she woke up, she'd beat Baki-sensei to the best of her ability.

One of the young men got up, going to the stage. The fancy man pushed Temari, and she fell ungracefully, into the young man's arms. He grabbed her hand before she had time to pull – or rather jump – away from him, and led her out of the audience. He turned to her after they were clear with a look of pure boredom on his face. Temari opened her mouth to shout profanities at him, but he silenced her with a finger over her lips.

"Keep quite, will you? You'll catch a cold if you stay out here, dressed like…_that_." He pointed to her dress for emphasis, his eyes lingering on her chest for a moment too long. He looked down at her feet. "And you might want to take of those shoes before you injure yourself."

She made as if to retort, but kept quiet. She sat on the ground, unlacing and unbuckling her shoes; she let out a sigh of relief as she slipped them off. She barely had time to stand before he had grabbed her hand and was off again.

After several minutes of straight out running and turning corners, he stopped, Temari almost bumping into him from behind. They were both huffing for air, but he seemed in better shape as he reached for his keys, halting his labored breath for even.

Shikamaru pushed her inside of his room, looking the door behind him. Temari was already splayed out on his bed, her forearm over her eyes. He looked at her clothing once more, surprised she hadn't yet fainted by how tight everything was.

"You know," he spoke, causing Temari to lift her arm and look at him cautiously. "I have some extra clothes if you want to change out of those." He pointed to her dress again.

Temari sat up straight, frowning at him. "Is this some way to get me out of my clothes and into your bed?"

"All I need is the first part, which I could do myself, because you're already in my bed."

She glanced at him briefly before turning her eyes away rebelliously. She would _not_ look at him. Her breath slowed and her heart quickened as he advanced, lowering himself to sit lightly on her knees, one hand by her waist on the bed, his thumb brushing her hip. He leaned in, barely brushing his lips over hers in a chaste kiss.

"You don't have to worry about your brothers," he said, moving away to stand. "Some of my friends are getting with them now."

Temari opened her eyes, unaware that she had ever closed them, and looked at him strangely. "How did you know who my brothers were?"

Shikamaru sighed. "The _only_ people I know who would ever wear face paint like Kankurou's or have black rings around their eyes with a tattoo of 'ai' on their forehead like Gaara's would have to be Kankurou and Gaara themselves. Don't worry, they're in good hands."

"You better hope so," she warned; her reply was a roll of the eyes.

Temari stood, her back facing Shikamaru as she tried to undo the strings lacing her dress. She pulled at them, but they wouldn't come lose. She growled in frustration.

"So troublesome," Shikamaru sighed, grabbing a kunai and running it down Temari's back, careful not to knick her skin, as he severed the strings. Temari wasn't expecting it, and the top of the dress fell down around her waist, her arms quickly covering her chest; she turned back to him, shock written on her face.

"What the hell are you doing!" She would have smacked him if not for the current situation. She saw him smirk and wanted to back away but his hands held her close – too close. His fingers were playing with something on her dress and before she had time to realize what it was, the fabric was pooling around her feet.

Her eyes widened and she gasped, grabbing Shikamaru's shirt as a sudden breeze hit her. "What the hell is wrong with you!" she cried out, shaking her fists and shivering.

"I'm warming you up," he stated simply.

"By taking off all of my clothes!" Temari exploded.

Shikamaru tilted his head to the side, as if in wonderment, then nodded. "Yeah."

She looked on, incredulous. She opened her mouth again, meaning to scold him, but his tongue took hers; she stood on her toes to gain leverage, pulling him closer. Temari could feel his yearning, his need, and smiled despite herself.

She moved her hands up under his shirt, fingering her way along and pulling him to the bed. Underestimating its distance, she toppled backwards over it, Shikamaru landing on top of her.

She let out a small, strangled sound as he hit, grinding against her, her hands now in his hair; several more sounds of pleasure followed before she had him out of his clothes.

oOo

Temari sat in the chair across the room, curled up in a spare blanket as she watched Shikamaru sleep, his hair mussed and his lips swollen; she was positive she didn't look any better. He was sprawled out on the bed, his chest rising with each breath, one hand behind his head, the other stretched out, reaching for where Temari should have been. It was a rather peculiar sight.

She had been awake for a few hours, lying beside him, snuggled to his side, but her bladder had other ideas. When she returned, he had taken over the whole bed. She hadn't complained; it was very entertaining to watch him sleep. Of course, it couldn't last forever.

Shikamaru awoke, suddenly feeling very vulnerable. He looked up, meeting Temari's eyes from across the room. He stood, causing her to blush – for obvious reasons – and sat down beside her chair, covering himself with the blanket. He nipped the inside of her thigh, causing her to shriek.

"Shikamaru!" she scolded, hitting him upside the head.

"You weren't complaining last night," he told her, rubbing a thumb over his teeth marks. "And I don't know why you're blushing, after what just happened last night."

"What about my brothers?" she asked before he could continue.

He shook his head at her change of subject and sighed. "Don't worry, I don't think Kiba and Neji are the type to… Well, I don't know. You're brothers did look rather pretty last night."

"Shikamaru!" she yelled, hitting him again.

"Ow! Okay, okay! Geez! Please save your abuse for the bed!"

"Shikamaru!"

"Ow! You called my name enough last night, do you really – "

"Shika — "

His lips on hers silenced her again, and she slowly submitted to him. It looked like they were going to be late in meeting her brothers after all. Shikamaru smiled at that thought.

oOo

A/N: Well, I finally got this one done. The Kan/Kiba fic and the Neji/Gaara fic are also part of this little tri-et (is that even a word?) trilogy thing, and should be following eventually – hopefully soon.

Please review and tell me what you think!

Thank you!


End file.
